


learning to love yourself.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [34]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: When Padmé started hanging out with Anakin's friends, she asked one of them why Anakin was so quiet.or:  Padmé learns that Anakin thinks he's a failure, so she teaches him how to love himself.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	learning to love yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> day 34, drabble 34.
> 
> Prompt 034 - failure.
> 
> This is a super ironic one to have landed on my birthday because I view my life pretty much the way that Anakin does in this. Except I don't have a Padmé to help me out.

When Padmé started hanging out with Anakin's friends, she asked one of them why Anakin was so quiet. They told her that Anakin felt like a failure and he kept to himself because of it. So Padmé started talking to him about things that interested him. She learned that he had a love for Mace Windu movies, then showed up at his apartment with DVDs and a bottle of whiskey. He grew in confidence as they grew closer, their relationship turning into something Anakin never thought he'd have. Padmé taught him to love himself, and he loved her in return.


End file.
